The standard typewriter and computer keyboards are based on the QWERTY key arrangement. The QWERTY design is a reference to keyboards that contain the letters Q-W-E-R-T-Y beginning at the upper left end of the second row from the top of the keyboard. The QWERTY keyboard is designed to be used with both hands. However, in certain applications the QWERTY design has been found to be inefficient. Many times the typist needs to use one hand to perform some other task while typing, such as operate a computer mouse, telephone, facsimile machine, or some other peripheral device in conjunction with a keyboard. The inefficiency of the QWERTY keyboard is due to several factors, including the requirement of two hands, slower keying rates, and the difficulty in learning the QWERTY keyboard arrangement.
Although a number of one-handed keyboard designs have been proposed for various applications (i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,533; 4,042,777; 4,615,629; and, 4,849,732), many of these prior art designs require that multiple keys be depressed to generate each letter of the alphabet or the keyboards have the letters spread too far apart to efficiently reach each key with one hand. Furthermore, some one-handed keyboards have the alphabet arranged on the keys in a manner which is difficult to learn and the keyboard is designed for use with one specific hand (i.e. the right-hand only).
Applicant's keyboard allows for efficient data entry or typing with only one hand as a result of the keys being uniquely arranged in several clusters or banks, distinctively separated from one another. Each bank contains keys with similar functions. The bank of numerical keys are arranged in four rows with three keys in each row. The numerical keys are also arranged in numerical sequence from left to right and bottom to top. The bank of alphabetic keys are arranged in seven rows with four keys in each row. The alphabetic keys are in alphabetical order from left to right and bottom to top. Banks of various other keys are also arranged to be easily operated with one hand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard which can easily be learned and used by the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a keyboard which can be operated by the user with only one hand.
A further object of this invention is that the user can operate this keyboard with either the left or right hand in an equally convenient manner.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a keyboard with an efficient arrangement of keys for all the English alphabet characters, numbers, commonly used grammatical symbols, and computer function and screen keys.